


Albatross

by saltstreets



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, it's gen but I mean I read Erik and Charles as canon so you can pretty much do whatever, with a fic not even 200 words long it can be any pairing you care to ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just another scrap of twisted metal he seems cursed to carry about with him forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albatross

Erik keeps the bullet.

It stays tucked away, just another scrap of twisted metal he seems cursed to carry about with him forever, replacing the coin he had had for so many years. He just can't seem to be able to get rid of the things.

He’d left the coin on the floor of Shaw’s chamber in the submarine, bloody, beaten, finished. The coin had completed its purpose. He had completed _his_ purpose.

He hadn't thought that he would replace it with another burden so very quickly.

But the bullet had rolled out into his palm, hot blood clinging to it as he himself clung to Charles; Charles lying in the sand, the ghost of that scream that scream still on his lips, in his too-bright eyes, in his voice as he says the damning words Erik always deserved, you did this.

And Erik walks away.

Erik keeps the bullet, slipping it away almost unconsciously, the cold metal either as a reminder or a promise or a memento; he doesn’t know.

You did this.

Years later he leaves the bullet by a chessboard in a park, and doesn't look back.


End file.
